


Better To Give

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touch of Christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better To Give

They're working over Christmas again, but that doesn't mean they can't celebrate in their own way.

Before Yunho wakes everyone up, he makes sure that there's a present in front of every chair at the kitchen table; the year's been hectic and he's never had so much cause to give thanks for the miracle of internet shopping. "Santa came!" Yoochun says with a wink as he walks into the kitchen later.

"I always knew Yunho was magic," Changmin replies.

When Jaejoong puts his foot into his shoe and finds a hard lump in it, he shrieks. There's a black mark on his sock when he pulls his foot out again; when he shakes his shoe a lump of coal falls out. Everyone's laughing, Junsu hanging on to Yoochun and Yunho for support, but it's the self-satisfied smile on Changmin's face that gives him away. "You!" Jaejoong yells, but he can't help laughing too.

Junsu carries a snip of mistletoe in his pocket and uses it to extort kisses from the other members at random moments throughout the day. For once, every one of them indulges him with barely a whisper of complaint - certain of them don't even bother to check if anyone's watching - and Junsu says 'Merry Christmas' every time, smiling against mouth or cheek, or whatever's been offered to him.

Yoochun smuggles a box of crackers into the dressing room in his bag, charms the coordis into giving them five minutes alone together. It takes him a couple of tries to get the others all sorted out, arms crossed in a circle to pull the crackers (they don't try very hard to make it easy for him). Once the furore over who got the best cracker gift dies down and everyone's finished reading out their jokes, Yoochun persuades them all to keep their hats on a bit longer. Jaejoong doesn't require persuading - he insists on wearing his until the moment before they run onstage, adjusting its jaunty angle in every mirror he passes; the rest of them have fun knocking it askew at every opportunity.

They steal Christmas for each other, a set of moments strung together like fairy lights and shining just as brightly.


End file.
